


Legion

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, DARK DARK REALLY FUCKING DARK, Demons, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to resurrect Jim, Seb brings back something else. EXTRA SUPER SCARY DARK.</p><p>Thanks to ladycorvidae, I may never sleep again. I blame her as this is her brain child. (Love you, darling)</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legion

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno how often we'll update, this'll just hang around until we get to it. I had a bit of a... strong reaction to it. Not really good with horror.

Candlelight and a circle and a corpse, that's what inhabited the room: blood and the scent of death, bright steel and salt, chants in an old tongue, long lost to the depths of time (for a good reason), and the body of one James Moriarty in the middle of it all, looking smaller and spent, now that the vitality that once inhabited him was gone. Darkness began to gather in the corners of the room, crawling across the floor like low-lying fog.

Seb's voice was growing hoarse with all the chanting, but he didn't dare stop now. It had already taken him three days to get this far, and the shadows had now begun to move, bubbling and flowing over the ground towards the empty body of his former Boss and lover. The shadows swayed and shifted, then moved lightning-fast as they found their purpose and their empty vessel. The body began to twitch and writhe and then there was a gasp as Jim's body arched up off the floor and took a huge breath, inky veins crawling across his face to vanish once more. His eyes were still closed and there was a look of intense concentration on his face, as if he was thinking hard or listening. Finishing the incantation, Seb almost dropped the book in his hast to scramble to the edge of the circle surrounding Jim's body. "Jim? Magpie?" he whispered, careful not to break the circle.

Jim sat up and rolled his neck, the vertebrae cracking as they moved once more after being still and cold for so long. He turned his head towards the voice and opened his eyes, smiling at Seb. "Hullo, Tiger," he drawled, but there was an undercurrent to his voice... something like a buzz or a hum. "So glad to see you... must've been a hell of a bender I went on." He looked at the runes that surrounded him on the floor and frowned. "You took up art in the time I was asleep? Jesus, Tiger, thought you'd have better taste than this shite," he said. "Get me out of this thing."

"Jim... is it really you, Jimmy? And no, it wasn't a bender. You... you _died_ , love."

Jim frowned. "Of course it's me. And I can't be dead if I'm here, now can I?"

"You blew your brains out on the top of St. Bart's. Do you not remember?" Seb's brow creased slightly, concern and worry taking over.

Jim furrowed his brow, then realization dawned. "Aaaah. Yes, I remember. How am I not dead, then? How the _hell_ am I not dead?" Jim demanded. "I should have a hole in the back of my skull that you could see through when my mouth is open."

"Unless it's changed, then you probably still do."

Jim ran his hands through his dark hair and made a surprised face. "Nope, no skylight in my head. Whatever you did to bring me back fixed me up. Now are you going to let me out of this thing or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Well... just... are you _sure_ it's you? Tell me something only I'd know."

"Of _course_ it's me. And I branded you on the bottom of your left foot with my ring. About a month after you started working for me," he said.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Seb edged forward, not taking his eyes off of Jim and slowly drew a thin line through the chalk with his thumb. Jim grinned widely and stood, brushing himself off before he stepped out of the circle. He gave a little rippling shiver of pleasure. " _Much_ better," he crooned.

The sniper stood, slowly reaching out to the smaller man. "Can I... can I touch you, Jimmy?"

Jim inclined his head with a small smile and held out his hand. Seb took it, gasping and then grasping it tight. "You're frozen, love," he murmured, blowing on it gently before rubbing between his own calloused hands. Jim snickered. Then chuckled. Then he began to laugh. He laughed hard, for a long time. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, and Seb could hear his soldier's sense screaming at him. He dropped Jim's hand, concern flickering in his own face as he started to realize what must have happened

"Ooooh, you poor,  _stupid_ thing," Jim murmured. "Like your precious _Jim_ is back. No, no. Not quite. Although We thank you for the summoning and for the vessel," it said. There was no longer one voice now, but a multitude, all babbling at the same time to form words that tripped and fell over each other. Jim's eyes went black, as black as a night with no moon or stars, and as flat and dull as agate.

Sebastian stumbled back, tripping and smacking his head on the stone floor; he lifted his hand to his scalp and came away bloody. It wasn't Jim staring at him; he'd fucked up. Royally. Fucked. Up. "Wh-what d'you want?" he whispered

Jim-Who-Wasn't-Jim lifted its head, scenting the blood, and it grinned, a wide, cold, cruel grin. "We want many things. Many things indeed," it said, beginning to walk towards Seb.

"There's more than one?" He was grasping at straws as one hand slipped in the small puddle of his blood, sending him flat on his back.

It laughed. "Our name is Legion... for We are _many_ ," it proclaimed, spreading its arms out wide, the black eyes focused solely on Sebastian. "And We are _hungry_."

Seb's mouth went completely dry. Jim was well and truly gone, then. Almost afraid to ask, he felt his mouth moving almost against his own wishes. "Hungry for what?"

The grin stretched impossibly wider, the teeth shifting and changing into jagged spikes of bone and porcelain. " _You_." And faster than a striking snake, It moved, sinking its fangs into Seb's throat and ripping, drinking the hot blood that spilled from the larger man and feasting on the warm flesh, cracking the bones and sucking out the marrow, tearing through the organs and the muscles, and when there wasn't a shred left of the sniper, It stood and brushed off Its still-impeccable suit. It let out a contented sigh, sated for the moment. "Thank you, Sebastian. You were... _delicious._ Although We have several visits left to pay. Yessss.... several visits _indeed_ ," it hissed. And It stalked into the night, snuffing out the candles with a wave of Its hand, the low chuckle of tortured voices echoing around the room, leaving the reek of blood and brimstone hanging in the air that trailed in its wake.


End file.
